Pets/S
Sabertooth Tiger - The Sabertooth Tiger is definitely an adventurous pet! More than anything, this tiger's favorite pastime is experimenting with recipes! Putting together different ingredients to see what they create is the tastiest type of adventure - according to this prehistoric pal! Samoyed Dog - What’s white, fluffy and always has a smile on its face? If you guessed the Samoyed dog, you’re correct! Samoyeds are hard-working, intelligent and very, very friendly. There really is no better friend than a Samoyed; this pup’s for you! Sapphire Spaniel - This bejeweled buddy is one of the most thoughtful Birthstone Pets around - it never forgets a special occasion! But mailing letters and gifts through KinzPost all day can make anyone hungry! Treat this pup to a Sparkling Sapphire Steak for a boost of energy! If you were born in September, you'll love the Sapphire Spaniel! Schnauzer - Schnauzers sure are cute and smart…not to mention really, really active. Make sure to have a big backyard full of cool stuff to play with - and maybe a treadmill for indoors, too! This precious pooch is always up for a good time. Whether it’s visiting friends or just hanging out around the house, the Schnauzer knows how to make life fun! Seal - Where is the seal happiest? Swimming around in a pool, of course! But there's much more to the seal than simply swimming - this fantastic friend also loves to visit Quizzy's, hang out in the Clubhouse and visit the Tournament Arena for a game or two. It's a done deal - time to adopt a seal! Shamrock Dragon - The Shamrock Dragon is always ready to have a shamrockin' good time. When this mythical party animal isn't throwing a bash, you can find the Shamrock Dragon dancing to the latest KinzTunes. At the end of adventure filled days, nothing makes the Shamrock Dragon happier than enjoying a bowlful of Candy Clovers next to the dazzling Gushing Green Geyser. Shark - Sharks might appear to be pretty tough characters, but take a little time and get to know this big fish and you'll see what a fun and funny friend a shark really is! Known for their love of exploration and discovering new things, a Shark is always an interesting pet to play with. Sheep - This puffy pal loves to hang out with their best buddy - YOU! Sheep are known for being kind, friendly, and always willing to play whatever game you want to play! While Sheep are not overly competitive, they do enjoy visiting the Arcade for some fun! Sherbet Bunny - Sweet like sherbet, this lavender bunny promises to bring you the joy of spring all year round! With a big pink nose, tickly whiskers, and soft floppy ears, this little rabbit is sure to hop right into your heart! Siamese Cat - This warm, caring cat is the perfect addition to any Webkinz family. Siamese cats are outgoing, lively, friendly and lots of fun! Be sure to take this kitty to the Clubhouse to chat and play games with their pals. To make your Siamese smile, pick up a Succulent Tureen of Sardine at the W Shop! Signature Chimpanzee - This is one fancy Chimpanzee! You'll go bananas for this cute and cuddly Signature pet! It's a marvelous monkey that loves the life of luxury - but most of all, it loves groovin' to tunes on its elaborate Banana Boom Box! Signature Golden Retriever - Kind, gentle and eager to please, the Golden Retriever is so exceptional, they needed their own Signature Series! Their golden personality will always shine through when they wear the grand Golden Tuxedo, and nothing makes them happier than an extra helping of Golden Syrup Pancakes! Signature Pet adoptions unlock a piece of furniture from an exclusive Signature Room Theme. A Wish Token is also included. Signature Panda - The Signature Panda is one sophisticated pet! It may have expensive tastes, but this posh pal is definitely down-to-earth and exceptionally playful too! It's just full of energy for fun n' games! Keep this Panda pleased with rare items from the Curio Shop! Signature Raccoon - Big city lights and fun filled nights are what the Signature Raccoon is all about! This cute little critter loves to keep an eye on the night sky by peering through the Panoramic City Window. Time for a bedtime snack? This furry friend likes nothing more than to cuddle up next to a plate of Masked Meatballs! Silverback Gorilla - Silverback Gorillas are strong leaders who love to help fix problems and solve mysteries. Silverbacks are also very brave and really love a good challenge in the Tournament Arena! Silversoft Cat - You'll find this cuddly kitty to be playfully delightful. This feline sure loves to cook - with the right groceries and recipes, the Silversoft Cat can prepare marvelous meals! Of course, this fluffy chef likes to eat too - getting tangled up in a Nifty Noodle Yarn Ball is one of its favorite things to do! Skunk - Black and white and totally all right...that's the super Skunk! Skunks are friendly and exuberant and love to hang out with lots of pals. Skunks also enjoy the occasional quiet day at home. Decorating, baking, and simply chilling out makes a Skunk very happy! Spotted Frog - Have you ever seen a Spotted Frog before? If not, check out this perfect pet! Although Spotted Frogs LOVE life near in pond, they are just as happy hanging out in an awesome yard with a cool pool! One thing’s for sure – if you need a good friend, look no further than this frog! Spotted Leopard - Can you spot the Webkinz who would be happiest to be your new friend? If you spotted the Spotted Leopard, you're right! Leopards are a bit shy, but this big cat is sure to warm up to a terrific pal like you! St. Bernard - Faithful to a fault, the St. Bernard would brave snow blizzards and rainstorms to be by your side. That is unless there’s a Bacon Bone anywhere nearby – because that’s its all-time favorite food! Regardless of who or what this pooch is braving the elements for, they make an all-time favorite pet. Striped Snake - Snakes are fantastic pets; they're interesting, they're friendly and most of all, they're really unique! The striped Snake is truly one of a kind. To make your serpent feel special, be sure to pick up a delicious Seasoned Mole Dariole at the W Shop! S.